Crashing the Twin Towers
by SpaghettiGirl
Summary: Mercilessly, I shoot.


I nervously fidget with the camera bag strap hanging around my neck as I gaze at the long line of tourists, whom were waiting for their turn. I glance around, and my left hand unconsciously strokes the top of the bag. It feels smooth, being made of real leather, and the inside is covered with white animal fur. I briefly wonder how many rabbits were killed in the process of making it.

I wait for what seems like hours, until it was finally my turn to step through the security scanner. I place my camera bag, rather unnerved on the conveyor belt, and breezily pass through the airport security system. I mentally scoff at all the guards for believing that their system could not miss anything. They were such naïve idiots.

Smiling sweetly at the imbeciles, I calmly retrieve my bag, and board the airplane without a problem. I was trained to lie, and sweet talk my way out of any situation, just as any decent Lucian should be able to do.

I search for my seat, and slip into it, pretending to look around curiously, like I had never been on an airplane before. In truth, I am scouting the small room. My lips curl into a sneer, but I wipe it off my face immediately, as the tourist behind my seat smiled at me.

This 'aircraft' was about as big as my washroom. I do not know how all these lowly peasants were able to stand it. But then, I suppose that they were used to it.

"Is this your first time, honey?" the tourist I had noticed before asks me. She sounds so friendly. It nauseates me.

I crane my neck to face her. I give her a bright smile, and nod shyly. "Oh yes, ma'am."

She pats my shoulder understandingly, and I try not to cringe away from her dirty hands. "Not to worry, dear. If you need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thank you," I beam at her, doing my best to look reassured.

I settle back into my seat. I figure that I have a few hours of sleep, before I have take control of the plane.

* * *

"Do it," I hiss at the pilot, pressing my dart gun on his neck. It is not very dangerous, but most dimwitted humans took one look at it, and peed in their pants.

That was exactly what happened to the pilot, and I almost wish that he was smarter than the rest. The odour is despicable.

The pilot, his hands trembling, hesitantly reaches for an instrument. But, at the last minute, he withdraws his hand and shakes his head firmly.

"Fool," I say in a low, threatening voice that is enough to send Eisenhower Holt running.

Mercilessly, I shoot.

He slumps on the seat, and I drag him onto the floor. I take control of the plane myself, and change it's course. Instead of Arlington, I turn towards the World Trade Center. I murderously stare out the big window.

Half an hour later, I hear the passengers exclaiming, as they noticed the change. Rapid footsteps head my direction, but I had already sealed the door shut with a substance that those brainless morons can not penetrate. They pound on the door, yelling. I completely ignore them.

My destination is coming closer. I grin evilly, as I think of what will happen to those Cahill fools. They thought, that just because that old ninny, Grace had asked them all to gather, it would be safe.

This was the reason that Lucians should rule the world. I can not imagine Earth being run by such mindless fools.

I put the plane on autopilot, and reach inside my camera bag. I take out a parachute, strap it on, and open the door. I face the sky, so blue and full of clouds.

Taking a deep breath, I jump.

**A/N: I know, I know. That was _sooooo_ boring! I don't blame you. It wasn't supposed to be action packed. It's a really short one-shot (don't try putting it on Story Alert!) that I wrote. Well, I enjoyed writing it, though it's not very good.**

**Anyways... this is dedicated to all the victims who were affected by 9/11. This story is five months late, I KNOW! Give me a break. I just felt like it, okay? :)**

**I don't hate animals. I'm actually an animal lover (you should see my twitter username), but this is written from a Lucians point of view, so it's supposed to sound cruel. Pardon the leather and fur use.**

**I also know that I have mistakes. Please, point them out to me.**

**What else to say... does anyone know whether the groundhog saw it's shadow on groundhog day? If you read this, can you please review? Do you like Valentines day?**

**Do you like zebras?**

**That's it.**

**I'm hungry.**


End file.
